


Smash or Pass

by AikiYun



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Deep kissing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rose Garden (RWBY), Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikiYun/pseuds/AikiYun
Summary: Bored out of their minds, Ruby and Oscar indulge in a game of Smash or Pass. A game where one player must answer whether they want to smash the person shown in the picture or pass to skip. Their activity started off innocently before getting frisky.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Smash or Pass

Once the grand beacon of the Northernmost kingdom, Mantle has since fallen into a decrepit state, with crumbling infrastructure amidst growing tensions between the well-off and the needy. For Team RWBY and JNRO, the city became their operation base for several months to conduct anti-Grimm missions and espionage on Atlesian military operations. While food and shelter are not a big concern, the lack of decent entertainment has been of note lately for Ruby and Oscar. Both young hunters have been secretly dating behind their team back, fearing their peers' disapproval for being “too young.” Yet, as they both sat comfortably on the couch in their rented Borderside Hotel suite, scrolling through random Y-Tube videos, the pair cannot escape the growing sense of mid-day boredom. 

“Must be a slow day.” Ruby bemoans the lack of content on her scroll, in her black shorts and red tank tops, while resting on Oscar’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to watch!”

“Ironwood’s net team is blocking more video channels than ever,” Oscar replied, sporting plain white tees and tan shorts, notes the screen of channels being blocked by the Atlesian Security Service. “Election day is getting pretty close, and everyone is focusing on that.”

“Wahhh… I can’t stand another political speech video!” Ruby groaned as she slumps back on the couch. “I don’t have any more Lien to spare for Robyn’s campaign.” She has been donating most of her savings toward helping Robyn’s election team, not necessarily in her belief of winning the election but from an aggressive donation push by Fiona, the Happy Huntresses sheep Faunus and Robyn’s top fundraiser. 

“We can always just cuddle and enjoy the moment,” Oscar suggests to a much bored Ruby. “The gang won’t be back till this evening. So we got plenty of time for ourselves, no need to sneak out of place do to stuff.”

Ruby suddenly rises up with an eye-opening idea. “I know! Let’s play a game of Smash or Pass! I’ll show you some pictures of random people we know, and you’re gonna let me know if you want to ‘SMASH’ or ‘PASS’!” She spoke with such energy of enthusiasm that Oscar just sat there befuddled by the idea, yet curious and bored enough to give it a try.

***  
Ruby took a fair amount of time setting up her scroll for the game while Oscar sat on the couch with a tiny amount of excitement and nervousness. Once ready, Ruby sat comfortably next to her cute, farmer boyfriend, handing over the scroll. “Slide right when you are ready. Right for Pass, Left for Smash!” Ruby said, with a smile that Oscar knew means trouble. 

The first picture shown was of a popular Y-Tuber with pink hair, glossy blue lipsticks, and hyper energy known for her over-eccentric voice and clickbait titles. “Umm, Ruby, who’s she?” While Oscar isn’t a stranger to the world of streaming celebs, this particular star is a complete mystery to her. 

“She plays video games while using her platform to make commentary about the lack of social equality between the various kingdoms. Lately, she’s been pouring most of her stream time on getting donations for local charity through her Fans Only page.” Ruby interjects her extensive knowledge of Y-Tubers towards the clueless farmer boy. 

“Who?” Oscar blinked in confusion.

“Just Smash or Pass, dang it!” Ruby responded with a blank stare from being unappreciated for her extensive Y-Tube knowledge.

“Okay… Pass.” Oscar swipes right, leading to a new picture of Lisa Lavender, a news reporter from Vale News Network. Oscar recognizes her as there are few female news reporters to hold such a broad audience. “Oh, I know her. She’s pretty famous in Mistral.”

Ruby leans into Oscar’s ears and whispers, “Smash or Pass?” 

“I think… I’ll smash.” Oscar swipes left, but he felt a hand rubbing against his shorts before he can observe the next image. He looks to a naughty face Ruby as she casually rubs Oscar’s growing bulge. “Ruby? What are you doing?”

Ruby bites her lips as she leans in to kiss Oscar’s mouth. “It’s part of the game, silly. If you pick Smash, I’ll give you a scenario of you ‘smashing’ Lisa Lavender.” She pushed forward to kiss him more as Oscar struggled to contain his growing erection. “Can you imagine her giving you a one on one interview on your… umm… success as a farmer? She’ll be teasing you with her long legs during the interview. Then after the interview, she’ll get on her knees to thank you by sucking your throbbing cock.” Ruby teases Oscar with a fantasy that causes him to give out a small moan.

“R-Ruby… Are you okay if that happens?” Oscar inquires on the subject. Curious to know if Ruby is serious about letting a famous celebrity, or in this case, a newswoman, giving her a blowjob. 

“I mean… it’s just a fantasy. Plus, it’s not like she's someone to do such a thing while on a job. Pretty sure she has some kind of work standard. But I think it’s kinda hot to imagine. And really, I don’t mind it if everyone is having fun.” Ruby said, acknowledging her intent to draw out the wild fantasies that she wishes to explore with her boyfriend, given the way she worked one her hand on his stiff endowment while the other squeezes his shoulder. 

“Oh... well, if that’s what you want, shall we continue?” Oscar decided to play along, leaning to give her a quick kiss, before swiping right to an image of a curious female Faunus with a rabbit ear, dressed in a student uniform that Oscar recognized as belonging to Beacon Academy. 

“Ruby, who’s she?” Oscar inquires while admiring the long brown-haired student with a surprised expression from being photographed. 

“That’s a classmate of mine, Velvet. She’s a year above me, but we’ve come across once a while. Pretty shy and timid but likes to take pictures at random things. So… smash or pass.”

“Umm…” Oscar wasn’t sure if he’s interested in smashing the curious bunny Faunus, nor does he want to simply just agree to smash everybody that Ruby picked out for him. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Whaaaaaat?? You’re passing on Velvet?? What’s the matter, not interested in her hopping on your crotch while she’s in heat? Bouncing up and down on your stiff cock?” A surprised Ruby questioning Oscar’s choice of rejecting the meek huntress.

“Now, where’s the fun in just smashing everyone you pick out? Besides, I don’t really know her enough to make a solid choice.” Oscar playfully pointed out to a cross-armed, pouted Ruby. “Next pic.”

The next photo on the scroll is of a familiar face: Fiona Thyme. Robyn’s team's jolly member, whose image is taken after posting up a campaign poster for Robyn, from an angle that reveals surprisingly thick thighs and round, soft buns. Oscar stared at the image of the smooth round rear of the sheep Faunus. He never noticed that Fiona has a nice ass despite her small stature. Ruby leans in and whispers into his ears as she starts to gently press her fingers into the young farmer’s shorts: “Smash or Pass.”

Oscar tries to resist the temptation of his growing lower pain, the seductive voice from his girlfriend, who is now sliding her fingers up and down his shaft. “I’ll smash,” Oscar answered as a playful giggle responded back.

"I think so too,” Ruby replied as her hand slips into Oscar’s shorts to draw out his stiff and firm cock into the open. “Imagine her bouncing off your cock, basking in the heat, and... Baa-ing? I dunno if she'll say baa, but who knows." She was playful, if not a bit mischievous, stroking his cock from the base to the tip.

Oscar thinks for a moment before recalling, "Ruby, it’s called bleating." While he doesn't have experience with handling sheep as the Farmboy mainly works with crops, his aunt was responsible for providing husbandry knowledge just in case. Ruby stops jerking his cock for a moment to look at him in silence. Then laughs a bit before resuming her teasing. 

"Aww, look at you, my little Farmboy wants to shag the sheep. You want to slide your hard cock into the sheepo, don't you?" Ruby rubs Oscar’s cockhead while giving him the tease on the thought of pounding Fiona with his rigid member. Oscar gave out a small groan while trying to control himself from cumming too soon. 

“C-can we move on to the next pic?” He gave her a sheepish request to move forward with the game. Ruby gave him a peck to his cheek as a sign of approval for him to swipe left.

The next picture causes Oscar to stop and stare for a moment, as he gazed upon a blonde-haired woman sporting a bike jacket, ripped jeans, and aviator, posing next to a yellow-themed bike. “Ruby…,” Oscar said nervously, gulping his saliva, unsure of how to respond to the picture of the blonde bombshell he looks up to as an older sister. “That’s-”

“Mmm, I know. Smash or Pass?” Her whispers entered his ear like an unbreakable spell. 

“That’s Yang…” Oscar fidgets as sweat begins to build upon his forehead. 

“I know… don’t you want to smash her large milkers?” Ruby pushed against his arm, both of her hands wrapped around his cock, as pre-cum started to leak out. She wants to press all of his buttons with her deep fantasy of dragging her entire team into her well of vulgar thoughts. “You can imagine those massive honkers of hers pressing against your cock. Wrapping it around your hard cock. I’ll be there, making sure your cock is lubed with my saliva, as you slide it up and down between her squished melons?” She edges him on, her fingers wrapped tightly along with his throbbing cock.

“SMASH! SMASH! I’LL SMASH YANG!” Oscar gave in to the thought of Yang giving him a breast job. Ruby eased up and let go of his cock, preventing the farm lad from releasing his fresh dairy.

“Good boy.” She kisses him more as Oscar controls his breath while his cock aches for a release soon. Ruby teases his balls with her pre-cum covered hands, gently massaging them for a finale that is yet to come.

“You’re bad.” Oscar finally spoke after a minute of calming down. He knows Ruby is deceptively naughty underneath her naive and dorkish behavior. He knows that, yet he loved it.

“I know I’m bad. But you love it.” Ruby smug as she displays her hand stained with his sticky pre-cum. “Want to keep going?” 

No reply is needed as Oscar raised the scroll, swiping left past the photo of Yang to another team member. His eyes darted between the image of the former Schnee heiress, arms folded across her chest with an expression of disappointment, and Ruby’s face of gentle curiosity as she gently strokes his stiff cock. He never quite had a chance to know Weiss on a personal level. Not that he never attempted to befriend her, she always had an air of superiority and a judgemental stare whenever he made eye contact. He dismissed it as him being from a lower background while she’s from an upper class of society.

“I’ll pass on Weiss,” Oscar murmured, swiping right before giving Ruby a chance to convince him otherwise. "She scares me."

Ruby leans onto him, two fingers stroking his dick into renewed life. “But think about it,” she whined. “Weiss on her knees, servicing your cock with her lips around the head as she pushes it straight down her throat. Plus, she’s a great vocalist, so her throat muscles can give your cock a vibrating feeling. And when you're about to cum, you grab her ponytail to hold her head in place as you unload your fresh cream down her throat.” Ruby gave him an innocent puppy look as her hand grip around his stiff cock. 

Though Oscar was excited by Ruby’s fantasy, he strongly feels that Weiss can easily give him an unwanted gender reassignment with her teeth. Still, he couldn’t resist that puppy look, so he moved to kiss her on the forehead. “Next pic,” Oscar suggests to a disappointed Ruby. Looking at the scroll, he fixes his eye on the image of the team cat Faunus, sporting gym tees and shorts, bending over to grab some dumbbells. “Is that Blake? When did she have long hair?”

“Ah… she had it before Beacon fell. To be honest, I kinda like her shorter hair; looks cute on her. So… wanna Smash that Bellabooty?” Ruby teased him by gripping his length and made a slow tight stroke to imitate being deep inside Blake’s booty hole. 

He bites his lips, closes his eyes for a moment to visualize Blake and her booty bouncing off her lap as his cock is buried deep inside her tight, warm asshole. Pre-cum begins to ooze, slicking down the motioning fingers. Oscar wants the Bellabooty. “Smash.” He said, groaning from the sudden release of his cock from the grip of the Grimm Reaper. Oscar looked over to Ruby, whose big smile seemed so innocently adorable as she brought the pre-cum stained fingers to her mouth. Drawing out her tongue, she licks her fingers like a cat tending to clean its paws. She’s teasing him; Oscar knew this and was turned on by it. Ruby senses his weakness, grabbing his head to pull him into a kiss. A hungry, aggressive kiss. An exchange of saliva and salty taste of pre-cum. When the kiss did break, strands of spit connected their lips. 

Oscar brought up the scrolls, swiping left from the image of Blake bringing up the image of Jaune, naked, fresh from a shower, looking at the camera in surprise. He gazed in silence at Jaune’s sculpted muscles and abs, but attentively his hung out cock. There was no question that Oscar looked up to Jaune as an older brother, someone to help him through the sudden life-changing transformation from a farmhand to a hunter. But to engage in brotherly love? That is something Oscar was unsure of. In blank shock, he turned towards Ruby for some form of assurance that he was looking at the image of Jaune. Her wicked smile was all the confirmation he needed.

“I know.” Ruby confided with him, gently teasing his cock. “You’re unsure if you want to smash him or not. But how about this. We both take care of him together. You and me. Taking turns, dragging our tongues up and down his massive lengths. And when he cums, all over our faces, we shall take turns cleaning ourselves up with our mouths.” She looked at him, watched as his face changed from an expression of doubt into one of acceptance, and she knew he wanted it as his cock stiffened from her touches.

“So is it a Smash then?” Oscar asked, unsure of how to answer the game. “Since we’re not exactly smashing him if both of us are taking care of his… umm... you know.” Despite being deep in the shared depravity's rabbit hole, he still exhibits some shyness about some words' pronunciation. 

“Hrm. How about we let him smash both of us.” Ruby’s words came just as she tightened her grip on his leaking cock. “After we clean up his cock, coated with both of our salivae, he’ll stuff it up to your butt, smash his hip hard against your soft butt. Then when he cums up your ass, I’ll be there to clean up the mess.” She squirms in excitement at the wild prospect of the both of them taking care of big brother Jaune. 

Oscar nibbled on his bottom lip, trying desperately to not cum at the idea. His mouth opened with an audible moaning, turning towards Ruby to udder one word, “Smash.” The word halted Ruby’s hand motions, denying him a fulfilled release. 

“That’s a good boy.” Ruby toys with him with her wild fantasies, drawing him into another passionate kiss. 

“Before we continue,” Oscar interjects. “How about some cold drinks? My throat is getting a bit dry from the fun.”

“Ah, you’re right! I’ll be right back in a sec.” Ruby stood up and sped off towards the kitchen. 

Oscar uses the opportunity to stand up and stretch for a bit. Checking the time on the scroll, he realized they’ve been playing for nearly an hour. Time really does fly when the two of them are having fun, he thought to himself. He quickly checks the picture count to see how much more photos Ruby has in store for him. 30 was the count. “Thirty?!” Oscar whispered out in amazement. Did she intend to tease him for the next twenty or so pictures? 

“Back!” Ruby announces her return from the quick trip to the kitchen.

Oscar turns toward Ruby holding two bottles of icey, Cold Peak brand water. What caught his attention was her not wearing anything, except for the pink-strawberry patterned panties. “W-where are your clothes?” He inquires of the now nearly naked young lady, her perky B-size breasts hanging freely.

“I took it off, silly.” Ruby sticks out her tongue. “Gotta get comfortable if we’re gonna keep playing this game. So might as well take off those tees and shorts. Let your dick out, Oscar!” She sat down on the couch, eagerly awaiting the young man to strip down bare in front of her. The first time the both of them removed their clothing was an embarrassing moment of anxiety and fear. But now removing each other's clothing, seeing each other's naked body is of secondary nature. 

Stripped of all his clothing, Oscar sat next to Ruby, taking hold of his bottle of water, untwisting the cap to gulp down the cold content, refreshing his throat and body for their next session of fun. “Ready when you are.”   
“Oh, I was ready before you even finished.” Ruby confidently glee back. “So who’s next up on the Smash or Pass marathon?”

“Ren,” Oscar replied in a stoic tone. Glancing at an image of Ren in his chef cape, tasting a pot of soup. “Pass?”

“Pass,” Ruby also replied stoically. Neither have any distaste for Ren, but they both knew that any chances of getting to Ren mean getting through the happy-go-lucky, bubbly, orange-hair huntress. Which coincidentally happens to be the one whose image appears next on the scroll.

“Awww, man,” Oscar expresses in dismay. “This is too coincidental. Are you sure you didn’t randomize the order?” He glances at a confused Ruby, lost in thought of whether she may have forgotten to indeed randomize the order of appearances. Looking back at Nora's image, legs spread, and holding up her giant hammer Magnhild, with a crazed expression imminent swinging of the hammer. It's a risk he’s going to take; he kinda likes Nora's personality even if it's beyond his league. “Smash,” was his answer. 

In response, Ruby shifted her legs, leaning towards him so that her thighs rub against his cock. Her soft thigh brushes against his stiff cock, drawing out a groan from him. “Thunder thighs.” She whispers to him, playing with his nipples while applying pressure to his cock using her soft, squishy thighs. “You want to slide your cock between her thighs, do you? Those soft, thunder thighs.” 

“Y-yes.. I’d love that,” Oscar confesses, although, in his own fantasy, Nora would be facing him, lifting him up like a toy, rocking him back and forth as his cock slides between her legs. 

“So who’s next?” Ruby said while continuing to rub her thighs against his cock, her hands circling his cockhead. 

“Guh,” was the single emitted sound from Oscar, staring at a picture of a female cat Faunus, red-orange hair with light blue streaks, giving a wink at the camera. He knows her. Neon Katt. The student from Atlas Academy that he sparred with when the team first arrived at Atlas. “Its… Neon Katt.”

“Ah. Yeah, she’s pretty cute if a bit hyperactive.” Ruby noted from her few encounters with her. “So wanna smash that kitty puss or not?” 

“Umm… Smash-ed?” Oscar whimpered out in fear as he weighed the pressure of the coming truth. 

“What?” Ruby said firmly. Her teasing ceased as she was taken aback by Oscar’s answer. “What do you mean ‘smashed’? When did you and her?” She leans toward him, waiting for a response to this sudden revelation.

Oscar felt as if his entire world was crumbling. Creeping anxieties crawl up his skin. Multiple voices within him shouted at him for his mistake. “Good job, you dumb dumb! You ruined your first and only chance of a relationship! Good luck being single again!” Somewhere deep within his conscience, another voice is heard shouting, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY!” Still, Oscar has to come clean; if not to salvage this relationship, he must admit his mistake of not telling her the truth first.

So he confesses to Ruby. Recounting how he met up with Neon after their practice to explore Atlas’ nightlife. How they spent hours visiting rave clubs, dancing the evening away before ending the night staying at a love hotel. Oscar’s head hangs down in shame as he describes how in the mists of the excitement, he was held tight against small Neon’s body, how she pressed her lips against his, stealing the Farmboy's first kiss. He recalls how Neon pushes him onto the bed, climbing to his erected cock, teasing his shaft with a tongue massage before giving him his first blowjob. Neon would later climb on top of Oscar, holding his cock at the entrance to her pussy, before dropping down on him, permanently stealing his precious V-card.

He was done for. “I’m sorry,” Oscar sniveled, using his hands to cover up his face from embarrassment and shame. He confessed but knew that it was the end of their young relationship. Bracing for the worst possible reaction imaginable. A hard slap from a tearful girlfriend or a long, painful silence. What he was not prepared for was the sound of fingers rubbing against the clit, or the small whimpers of moaning from Ruby, masturbating to Oscar retelling of the one night stand with Neon. “R-Ruby? What are you doing?” He was shocked. Shocked that not only was she not upset but is even getting off to it. “Aren’t you upset?”

That question was disarming, and that much was apparent on Ruby’s face. Her eyes widen, and her cheeks glow bright red, unsure how to respond to an honest question. Should she lie? She was upset when he admitted to having an encounter with Neon. But that was ancient history by now, even if he never told her about it. Why should she be mad about Neon being the first girl for Oscar? Neon may have been a sneaky thief for stealing away those V-cards, but at least Oscar’s first time sounds like it was an enjoyable experience. 

“I was upset. You should’ve told me about this a long time ago. But that’s fairy tales now. You got to admit though it was kinda hot, listening to you telling about it is a turn on.” Ruby shows Oscar her slick, trailing pussy juice covered fingers. Turning over to grab a tissue, she wipes away the small tears building up in Oscar’s eyes. “At least she makes your first time memorable. Remember our first time? That was a disaster.” She tries not to remember that awkward first time when both were a nervous wreck before and after the sex. 

“Ohhh..” Oscar breathed out a sigh of relief. Their relationship still holds for the time being. He turned to gaze at Ruby, wearing an assuring smile that cleanses any doubts from his mind on where things stand between the both of them. Oscar leans toward her for a kiss, she returns him a soft, affectionate kiss. For the moment, he was happy to enjoy the way she switches from soft kisses into one that desires something stronger and hotter. A steadily mounting heat that the kisses strokes passion, as Ruby pushes herself upon Oscar, lying on top of him as both become lost to absolute pleasure. 

As she loses herself in the intensity of the kiss with Oscar, Ruby reaches down to stroke his cock with a yearning crave. She breaks up the kiss, pulling away from his mouth, strands of saliva trails between the two. Keeping eye contact with him, Ruby made a smooth and fluid movement towards his aching cock. Kissing its veiny shaft inches by inches, moving from the base towards the top, Ruby wraps her lips around the stiff cockhead and pushes it into her mouth. Although Oscar’s is not of a size to sink deep into her throat, Ruby services it with voraciousness and desperation. Moaning as she bobbed her head up and down in wild, unrestrained pleasure. 

She took her time servicing Oscar’s cock after nearly an hour of teasing. When she finally broke away, leaving his cock coated in viscous spit, she moaned in heated pleasure and depravity. “Do you like it?” Ruby cooed, using her grip on his cock to smack herself on it, leaving spots of drool on her cheeks. “Was Neon like this while she wrapped her mouth around your cock?”

“No, she wasn’t,” Oscar groaned, recalling how Neon was straight forward when she was down on him. Ruby is more wild and needy, and he loves it. Reaching out towards her cheek with his hands, he guides her up for a kiss, kissing the mouth that was wrapped around his fat cock only a moment ago. Their kiss was wild, a flurry of tongue wrestling and exchanging of saliva and spit. Flavoring the saltiness of his pre-cum, mixed with the sweetness of Ruby’s dribble. 

As they kiss, Oscar’s hands grope and squeeze Ruby’s cute bottom. Not as muscle fit as Yang, nor large as Blake. But still soft and perfect for the Farmboy. His right hand gently tugged her pink strawberry panties, slowly pushing them down from the hip. Ruby notices his desire as she breaks off from their slobbering kiss, sitting up to remove the panties, tossing them across the room to parts unknown, revealing to him her bare pussy dripping wet. She climbed on top of him, grinding her pussy against Oscar’s cock, breathing heavily in soft moans. 

“Does Neon tease you like this?” Ruby whispered as she turned her hip, grinding against Oscar, who shuddered as his cock was massaged and weighted by her lower entrance. He shakes his head, signaling a reply of “No.” She relishes knowing that while Neon may have been his first, she doesn’t know how to press his buttons as her. In one motion, Ruby slides up to kiss him one more time before sliding downwards, sheathing his cock into her warm pussy. 

Both moans in pleasure. Oscar’s entire cock was engulfed by Ruby’s pussy, his lap pressing to her own. The young huntress rode his lap, working up and down his own, feeling the intensity of the fat cock splitting her inside. Oscar responded by thrusting up to match her pace. Whatever tension and stress built up not long ago is now spilled milk under the bridge. He reaches up, tugging her into a feverish kiss as she continues to ride his lap, now clung to him in a loving embrace. 

“Was there any difference that Neon did when she was with you?” Ruby asked, arms wrapped around his neck as she rode his lap harder. 

Oscar can feel his cock being tightened inside Ruby’s. “There’s one,” Oscar replied, “She made me wear a condom for safety.” His mind flashed back to the feeling of the grey condom being applied to him while Neon was servicing his cock with her mouth. While the condom was tight, it was well-designed for the wearer to still feel pleasure. However, nothing can beat bareback sex, as he melted into the heat and warmth of Ruby’s affection. He thrusts harder, feeling heavy pressure building up in his balls. 

Ruby leans in to whisper into his ears. “Well, we don't need one. You can come in me any time~.” 

That was all he needed to bring his lips to Ruby’s own as he threw himself into orgasm; his cock finally began to unload, releasing spurts of cum that was heavier than any would’ve imagined from his stature, pouring hot cream deep into Ruby’s soft patchy womb. It took everything she had to hold herself back from shrieking in climatic glee, but it was too much as she came to her own orgasm, her body shaken and stirred from the warm liquid being poured into her. Together, the two dorks clung to one another, basking in the afterglow of bodily sweat. Oscar’s cock was still twitching as he offloads more spurts of cum inside the overfilled pussy. Ruby’s arm and legs entwined around her boyfriend as she fidgeted from the intense climax. 

Both held onto each other until their body finally gave up, falling on top of each other on the couch. Oscar’s cock slipped out, still stiff but coated in vaginal fluids and cum. They lie there, catching their breath from the intensity. It wasn’t until Ruby, finding what energy she still had, climbed up towards Oscar, looking at his own messy face. “I bet she doesn’t have this kind of beat.” Ruby purred, sticking out her tongue mischievously. 

Oscar nodded and chuckled at her bad pun, basking in sweat and afterglow, and gently brought himself to lay sideways against his girlfriend. "I Smashed you." He whispered, kissing her forehead as they cuddle against one another, glistening in the aftermath, a trail of cum leaks out of the reaper’s pussy onto the hotel couch. There was no conversation. As both drifted into a relaxing nap. Ignoring the scroll now laying on the floor, with a flashing notification from Yang, calling to check up on the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoy this Rose Garden story. Ended up longer than expected but hope you are as entertained as I was typing this out.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/AikiYun and get updates on new and upcoming stories.


End file.
